The Three Strangers
by PhoenixRae
Summary: **Ch02 UP!!!**3 strangers suddenly appeared in 3 different classes that Harry, Ron, & Hermione are in, they are on the run & turns Hogwarts upside-down *R&R PLS!*
1. Disruption in Transfiguration

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any characters from HP--they all belong to JKR--except for the trio of adventure-seeking best buds who stumble in to the wonderful world of HP & Hogwarts_

**Author's Note:**_ This fic is so unlike most HP fic (or so I'd like to think) since I won't be concentrating on Harry's ongoing battle with Voldemort. Please, I beg of you people to read & review--I wanna know what you all think of this. Your reviews gives me the push to continue on writing a certain fic_

**Synopsis:**_ Three strangers crash-landed into each class Harry, Ron & Hermione are having, turning their orderly world upside-down with this new trio's crazy antics. Obviously they are Muggles, but wait, how come they each possess certain magical powers? And who are those peeps running after them?_

**Pairings:**_ It's going to be a riot! Everybody wants everybody else--so you guys will just have to sit back and find out along with the rest of the characters WHO they will end up with_

**Rating:**_ It will remain a PG-13 for now due to some of the languages used here_

**Year Setting:**_ Seventh Year_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter I: _Disruption in Transfiguration_**

Professor McGonagall was just finishing explaining to her students the 'dos' and 'don'ts' of human transfiguration when suddenly, out of the blue, a female scream broke her quiet class. Everyone looked around them wildly, trying to look for the source of the disruption when suddenly, out of thin air, a figure manifested and plopped between Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's seat.

"_Ouch!_" yelped the female intruder dressed in baggy pants and loose, dark blue hooded zip-up sweater. She rubbed her behind where she hit it hard on the wooden chair, flinching as her hand made contact with the bruised butt cheek. "Dammit Jax, I told you to give us a warning before you zap us out!" she hissed irately.

All the students stared in amazement at the girl who appeared between Harry and Ron, Professor McGonagall included. Each student started murmuring amongst one another as they continued to watch the stranger, oblivious to the numerous pairs of eyes watching her. Professor McGonagall settled her students down and crossed the room to where Ron and Harry sat. She stood in front of Harry and Ron's desk, an eyebrow raised as she waited for the intruder to notice her. When the intruder still hasn't acknowledged Professor McGonagall's presence, Minerva McGonagall cleared her throat and glared down at the young woman with long, shiny burgundy hair.

Alexandra 'Lex' Martins heard someone's throat being cleared and for once stopped her mumblings and raised a pair of unsure green eyes at the woman wearing a pointy hat and an expression that was close to a tiger before it attack its prey. She smiled sheepishly at the woman.

"Hi." she greeted in a small voice, "Uhm...I'm guessing that I dropped in at the most inopportune time, didn't I?"

Professor McGonagall's eyebrow rose even higher (or as high as her eyebrow would raise) and glared down at the young woman who dared intrude her class.

"Would you mind enlightening us as to _who_ you are, Miss?" she demands irately.

Lex cringed from where she sat, sandwiched between two guys whom, until now, she thought were her best buds. But after glancing on either side of her, the dark haired boy with glasses on her left obviously isn't Jax, and the red-headed boy to her right isn't Hex. She's on her own on this one. And she have no idea _where_ exactly is here!

"Uhm," Lex gulped audibly, "well, you see ma'am, I didn't mean to in-intrude." she tried to push herself up and off the chair between the dark haired boy and red head, climbing on top of their desks, shocking the witchy woman of a teacher who kept on glaring at her and making her fear whatever this woman is capable of doing. "Uhm, you see my friends and I are-are l-lost," she kept on inching back not paying attention that she's backing up to the edge of the table. "Now I don't know where my f-friends a-_aaah!_"

_THUD!_

Lex fell off the table and landed right at the foot of the woman with a pointy black hat and deadly eyes glaring at her. Lex quickly sprung to her feet, an embarrassed smile on her pretty face and she gazed apologetically at the rest of the students gaping at her. She returned her attention back to the infuriated woman and explained herself.

"I'm sorry about that. I know that standing on desks isn't permitted and I can safely assure you I never do it unless of course, under certain circumstances, I am trapped and the only means of escape is to stand on the the desk..." Lex hastily cut her long explanation short when the annoyed teacher cleared her throat once more, urging her to get to the point immediately.

"Oooh-k. Well, my name is Lex Martins, I am here with two of my best buds but unfortunately they're not in the same room as I am right now which could only mean that they're either somewhere in this building _or_ they were transported some place else _away_ from me." at that last thought Lex frowned. If Jax and Hex were transported elsewhere she wouldn't know _how_ to get away from here.

"_Lex Martins?_" Professor McGonagall echoed.

"Yes ma'am." Lex smiled, clasping her hands together and facing the rest of the class, seeing that at least a dozen faces gazed at her all with confused looks on their faces. "Hello peeps!" she greeted cheerily, waving at each flabbergasted student looking at her then turned back to their teacher, "Well I think I better excuse myself now and get the heck outta this room and let _you_ continue on keeping the ball rolling, right?" she grinned.

Professor McGonagall watched the stranger who talks as fast as a speeding bullet.

Lex slowly inched her way away from the terror of a teacher, making sure that she didn't hit any more desks on her way out. She kept a smile plastered on her pretty face until she was clear to make a run for it. And run for it she did. She bolted out of the open door at the back of the classroom so fast anybody would think she is using steroids!

Once the stranger left Ron and Harry quickly looked at each other and said the exact same thing they noticed about the girl:

"Boy, she smells so good!"

Everybody started talking at once, annoying Professor McGonagall even more since nobody is paying to attention to her and her lesson. Her students started discussing the girl who just fled the room and so on, theorizing on how she could possibly have ended up in their classroom. They also noted the clothes she was wearing.

"Definitely a Muggle." Hermione Granger commented to her seatmate, Parvati Patil.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**~*~** _I thought I'd end this chapter like this...well, what do you guys think of it? I'm attempting to write a comedy/humor story. Well, what do you think so far of my futile attempt? I dunno exactly why I started writing this, but I was just busy doing nothing one day and thoughts (mostly ideas) starts swirling around in my head, hence The Three Strangers were born. Like you (and as well as the rest of the characters in this certain fic) I have no idea where this will lead, but expect some romance to blossom somewhere in the middle of all this chaos. So please R&R, thanks!_** ~*~**


	2. Jax of All Trades

**Disclaimer:** _It's the usual hoopla you'll read in every fanfic posted online. I don't own the main characters in HP--but I am the proud owner of the 3 strangers (as well as their so-called pursuers) that rocked the quiet life of people at Hogwarts_

**Author's Note:**_ Voldemort is completely out of the picture in this fic! I've had it with Harry having to fight off the most evil Dark Lord. I think it's time these kids experience a different kind of school year at Hogwarts--and also in this chappie you'll find out that one of the Profs at Hogwarts finally got to teach the class he's been vying for since Harry, Ron, & Hermione started at Hogwarts!_

**Synopsis:**_ Three strangers crash-landed into each class Harry, Ron & Hermione are having, turning their orderly world upside-down with this new trio's crazy antics. Obviously they are Muggles, but wait, how come they each possess certain magical powers? And who are those peeps running after them?_

**Pairings:**_ It's going to be a riot! Everybody wants everybody else--so you guys will just have to sit back and find out along with the rest of the characters WHO they will end up with_

**Rating:**_ It will remain a PG-13 for now due to some of the languages used here_

**Year Setting:**_ Seventh Year_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter II: _Jax of All Trades_**

Lex roamed around by herself in the humongous school looking for her two other cohorts. They couldn't have vanished in thin air! Surely all three of them are transported in the same place. But unlike before, this trip they took transported them _separately._ Now it's up to her to find out _where_ her two friends landed.

She must have been roaming the enormous school for about an hour when she heard a certain commotion coming from one of the classrooms and quickly headed that way. If her sudden appearance at a very weird class earlier is anything to go by, she's sure that wherever Jax and Hex appeared they would also create the same commotion she obviously stirred earlier.

True enough she found one of her two numbskull cohorts standing in front of the class demonstrating what Lex could only guess as one of his numerous karate moves.

"Now, for you ladies in the room, when being attacked from behind by some masked intruder or whatever, here's a simple and yet _very_ effective trick you could do to your opponent." Jackson 'Jax' Keating demonstrated another technique for the ladies to use to defend themselves against unwanted advances from leering men. 

Lex raised an eyebrow and lounged against the dungeon doors, watching one of her two best friends make a fool of himself (or not) in front of a class of at least a dozen kids. Once his demonstration was done, Lex clapped her hands in appreciation, drawing the attention of all the students--including their teacher--towards her. A quick sweep of the place told Lex that most of the faces in this class were from the same class she interrupted earlier. 

_Great, just my luck._ she thought to herself. Keeping up a straight face and crossed the space separating her from the front of the class. 

"Hi guys!" she greeted cheerily to her onlookers before hooking her arm around Jax's and pulled him out of there. "Mind if I pull my friend outta this class? I think your teacher doesn't appreciate being interrupted either." she cast an apologetic smile over her shoulder at the man dressed all in black who was smirking at her and Jax. "I do apologize for this intrusion, kind sir, but you see we're lost and I don't know what just got in to my friend's head here, but I'll take him away from this class right now and let you continue educating this group of fine, talented young kiddies with whatever class this is that my numbskull of a friend has interrupted." 

"You _both_ are interrupting my Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Professor Severus Snape lifted an eyebrow at the two strangers dressed in Muggle clothing, standing right in front of his class consisting of Gryffindor students, to his utter disappointment. 

"Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Lex echoed. 

"Yeah, Lexie." Jax grinned down at her, "I asked their teacher what class I am disrupting and he was kind enough to tell me, that's why I'm teaching them some of my good martial arts moves." he added proudly. 

_Somehow Jax, I don't think that's what this Defense Against Dark Arts class is about._ she relayed to her best friend telepathically. 

Jax frowned and asked, _What are you talking about?_

_Shut up for now and I'll tell you later._ she then turned her attention back to the teacher and smiled, "Well, I think whatever Jax here has taught your students isn't really what this class is about, huh?" 

Professor Snape lifted an eyebrow, "You're a smart young lady. Unlike your friend here who didn't seem to catch-on real quickly." he mocked, eyeing Jax carefully. 

_Well I didn't know what the hell he's teaching! I just crash-landed on top of his desk, my butt bruised, and the next thing I knew he was breathing down my back!_ Jax told his best friend, his chin jutted high in the air and his shoulders squared. 

_Oooh, he's so dreamy!_ Majority of the female students in the room cooed mentally. 

Lex quickly looked at the class and saw the girls looking dreamily at Jax. She couldn't really blame them for crushing on Jax Keating. He's a fine male specimen with short dark brown hair and puppy brown eyes that can just melt your heart. Not to mention that he stands six foot three to boot! She can't wait for them to see her other friend, Hex. She's sure they would be drooling all over him too! 

She turned her attention back to the angry teacher and apologized one more time before dragging her friend reluctantly out of the room. At least a dozen pairs of eyes followed them to the door. She smile apologetically to them all, waving shyly before bolting out of there with Jax trailing behind her. 

Once they were away from the classroom Lex latched on to her friend. 

"Where in the blasted world did you take us now, Jackson Keating? I have a bruised tush this time thanks to your marvelous plan of just zapping us somewhere!" she yelled at him as soon as they were at the courtyard, "And one more thing, _why_ are you demonstrating martial arts techniques to those kids in there?" 

"Hey, they obviously _need_ to know self-defense if they're taking that Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Jax shrugged.

Lex made a face at him, "Jackson, I don't think that showing them some of your martial arts moves will help them in that class. I mean, haven't you been paying attention to _what_ that class is?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Jax answered.

"_Exactly!_" Lex snapped her fingers right in front of her friend's nose, "_Dark Arts_ being the operative words here, my dear friend." she patted his shoulder and urged him to walk on, "_Where_ have we heard that term used before, hm?" she questioned.

Jax stopped walking and thought deeply, trying his best to remember _when_ and _where_ he last heard the term 'dark arts' before.

"I honestly can't remember, Lex." he gave up after five minutes have passed and he still couldn't remember.

"_Arrr!_" Lex nearly pulled her hairs out when her clueless friend still couldn't remember. "Gosh Jackson, I can't believe you passed Master's tests if you can't remember that 'dark arts' is another term for 'black magic.'"

"_What?!_" Jax's jaw nearly fell. "You mean I just made myself look like a complete fool in front of that class by showing them martial arts self defense when that class is basically about defending themselves _against_ black magic?!"

Lex chuckled and shook her mop of burgundy head. She linked her arm with her friend's and they resumed walking to wherever this hallway might lead them to.

"Come to think of it, you look good as a teacher _and_ most of the female students in that class thinks you're a hunk." she teased.

"Shuddup." Jax mumbled sourly.

Lex threw her head backwards and her melodious laughter drifted off down the hall and in to the open classrooms, catching the attention of every occupant of the room. Unbeknownst to the two friends, a few heads popped out of the classroom doorways which they passed that heard Lex's laughter (most of them the male students) and just ogled at the girl with short, red hair walking down the hallway with her arm linked with the tall, dark haired guy's arm.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**~*~**_ okay, i think i've got some explaining to do here just so none of you guys would be confused. you might have noticed that Jax & Lex talked to each other telepathically, well that's because that's one of their "gifts" (one of the many more "gifts" which will be unleashed in succeeding chapters--provided i get enough inspiration to continue writing) that enables them to carry on a conversation without letting other people know what they are talking about. and Lex mentioned "Master" in this chapter. who is the master? who is Jax and Lex? well just wait and see for the next chapter to find out more about what's going on...i think in the next chappie you'll be meeting Lex's other best bud--Hex._** ~*~**


End file.
